Good Boy
by ZabimaruXZangetsu
Summary: Byakuya rewards Renji from being a good boy at work. OOC FOR BYAKUYA! BIG TIME! FAIR WARNING! Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters tite kubo does!
1. An odd beginning

Hiya Candice Here! I offer a BYAXREN as my first fic on here plz be gentle with the reviews

Title:Good Boy Rating:M Paring: RenjiXByakuya(OOC) :D Summary: Byakuya rewards Renji for being a good boy :P

I shall do more chapters EVENTUALLY! **Also spelling can be pretty bad. I've had my person (spellcheckerer) look over it and i've spell checked it many times. But I have a problem with mixing up my words when I type so please use the power of CONTEXT CLUES LOL and you will be fine. Btw while i was looking over it i had put shoe instead of show...AND I'm NOT joking its that bad SOMETIMES!!! like 20% of the time sort of...Jeez now im making myself sound bad...that's not good...O WHATEVER.......READ MY STORY Please! AND I SHALL MAKE YOU BROWNIES!! My people call me a brownie ninja...there that good. :P ENJOY!!!!!!**

**MAJOR OOC FOR BYAKUYA!!!! JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW SO YOUR NOT SHOCKED LOL CAUSE IF HE DID ACT LIKE THIS BLEACH WOULD BE EVEN MORE INTERESTING :D**

* * *

Renji sat at his desk, brush in hand, signing his name over and over on all of the piles of paper work coming through his office. He sighed as he looked at the scribbling that once was his name.

'I hate paper work.' Renji bit his tounge to hold back the sigh in his throat as this sentence repeated in his head. 'Just get it done, get paid, and buy those new kick ass sunglasses.' He smiles to himself as he thought about that extremely cool new pair of sunglasses sitting in the Silver Dragonfly and how great they'd look on his head.

Before he could even relize, he was done with what seemed like an endless pile of paper work.

"Huh," Renji mumbled and looked at the small clock on his desk, it was only three. He looked up with a confused look on his face.

"What's goin' on Taichou," Renji asked looking over at the raven haired man.

"You've been a good boy lately, Renji, taking care of all your work without complaining all week. Needless to say I am impressed," Byakuya said a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Thank you Taichou," Renji said blushing slightly at the unexpected compliment. 'He's never done anything like that before.' "You may go home early if you like," Byakuya said, not looking up from his paper work as he motioned towards the door with his brush. "Thank you again Taichou," Renji said bowing as he slid the dorr sut, and left the division building, heading towards his home.

~~~~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~

His cool hands run down my chest and sides, as he brings our lips together in a harsh kiss. I run my hands through his hair and marval at its softnee. I slid my tounge in to his willing mouth and took time to nibble on his bottom lip. I opened his obi and pushed it off his shoulders. I whinpered when he rolled both of my nipples in his long, pale fingers. I wrapped my arms around his waist and moved to kneed that perfect ass. He moved his hands to the top of my hakama and slowly started to untie the knot. He breathed in my ear", Good boy renji."

"Byakuya!"

"Byakuya!" Renji shot up in his bed and sighed as he relized it was just a dream."Damn where'd that come from," Renji ran his hands through his hair and flopped back down into bed.

~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY (at work)~~~~~~~

Renji had decided that he'd where his favorite kimono to help calm his nerves. He alwasys felt happer when he was more comfortable. Byakuya walked into the room, waering a black kimono with a purple flower design. He smiled as he looked at Renji.

"Any peticular reason you are wearing a kimono Renji," Byakuya said as he moved to sit at his desk. "I didn't sleep well and I knew I'd have been in a bad mood if I couldn't do somethin' ta make me feel better," Renji said leaning back on the hind legs of his chair,"and you, Taichou."

"Me?"Byakuya questioned raising a thin eye brow.

"Why are ya wearing a kimono?" Renji said gesturing to Byakuya's clothes. "Same as you," Byakuya said signing his name on the last few papers remaining on his desk. Renji nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Byakuya stood silently and walked over to Renji's desk.

Renji having closed his eyes had no idea Byakuay was standing right in front of his desk. Renji gasped as a weight settled across his lap. He opened his eyes to see Byakuya sitting there.

"T-taichou," Renji mumbled as Byakuya out his finger to Renji's lips. "Will you come to my home tonight for dinner with me?" Byakuya asked, his eyes sparkling.

Renji sat there sumbfounded. He repeated the words over in his head. They still didn't make sense. 'Dinner...with...Byakuya...Holy shit he's asking me out!' "Alrig-,"Byakuya slammed their lips together cutting off Renji's answer. Renji responded almost imediatly. He slid this tounge into Byakuya's mouth and explored every coner of his soft cavern. Byakuya slid his hands into that fiery red hair that loved and shivered as Renji wrapped his hands around his neck.

Regretably on both their parts they separated. "My home, seven o'clock," Byakuya said. "I'll be there," Renji whisperes in his ear as he hugged him. "Good boy," Byakuya said patting Renji's head affectionately.

"Byakuya, I'm not your pet," Renji said playfully teasing the nobleman. Byakuya scoffed anf rolled his eyes as he stood from the red head's lap. He walked over to the door and said, " don't be late Renji." Byakuya left Renji sitting with a huge smile on his face and a very confused mind.

~~~~~~ 6:45 ~~~~~~

Renji made his way to the Kuchiki estate. He was suprisingly a little excited about this little turn of events. 'Byakuya wants me...me RENJI ABARAI.' renji smiled to himself as he looked up at the large doors at the entrance gate. A servant opened the dorr and lead him through lots of winding halls to end up in a beautiful garden with a small table sitting under a sakura tree. Byakuya sat in the chair closest to the tree reading a book. The servant bowed as she left the two shinigame alone.

"You're early," Byakuya said sitting the book down on the table. "I didn't want to make ya mad at me fer bein' late," Renji said sitting down across from Byakuya. "Hm," Byakuya mumbled his agreement.

"So, is this your private garden," Renji sad looking around at the large koi pond to his left so close he could throw his scrapes to the fish. "Yes, I find it to be a very soothing place," Byakuya said pouring himself anf Renji some tea after a servant set it down on the table for them.

"It's beautiful, just like its owner," Renji said smiling his signature sexy smile as he took his tea cup from Byakuya. Byakuya blushed lightly as this and smiled softly as Renji. "You should smile more Taichou," Renji said softly," it adds to your beauty.""Only for you Renji-kun," Byakuya whisperde wnder his breath. As a servant sat their food in front of them.

They ate in a comfortable silence, and when they weredone the same servant took away their plates. "Would you like to move to some place more comfortable," Byakuya said standing. "Sure," Renji said following Byakuya to a little stone bench under a huge sakura tree.

"This is the oldest tree in my garden its older than me of even my parnets," Byakuya said sitting down on the bench and patting the place next to him. "Really ya can't be that old Byakuya," Renji said as he sat next to the black haired man.

"How old do you think I am Renji." Byakuya said tracing Renji's fingers with his long pale pnes. "Hm...I don't know 150..170 somewhere in there," Renji said smiling at his joke. "Ha, ha very cute now really...guess," Byakuya said. "Um what like 210..220 I don't know," Renji said grabbing Byakuya's hand and holding it while runnung his thumb over the sword calloused skin.

"Actually, you were very close, I'm 209 years old this year," Byakuya said, "and you?"

"I'm 171," Renji said cupping Byakuya's face, and bringing it closer to his own."Well I guess that's good our age difference isn't very far apart," Byakuya mumbled as their lips finally came together. Renji carefully ran his fingers through Byakuya's hair, careful to avoid the kenshekin. As Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's neck.

Renji shivered as he licked at Byakuya's lips and Byakuya showed no hesitation, as he began sucking on the warm muscle. Their lips parted as they gasped and went back to exploring each other's mouths. Byakuya releved in Renji's warm smell and taste. 'Like cinnamon, and sugar, and fire...so much like his personality.'

Renji pulled away from Byakuya to move and kiss his neck. "Byakuya," Renji mummered againse his ear, before taking the pale lobe into his mouth. "Ah," Byakuya moved his hands to Reanji's waist. "Renji what did you dream about last night?" Byakya said smirking against Renji's neck.

"You," Renji gasped as Byakuya licked his cheek sexily and rubbed his member through his hakama. "Byakuyaaa,"moaned as his hips twitched and he bit Byakuya's neck. Renji untied Byakuya's obi and slid it off his shoulders and folded it over his hakama. He smiled as he ran his fingers over Byakuya's pale chest and plucked at both his nipples.

"R-renji lets move to some place with more privacy," Byakuya said as he grabbed Renji hand and lead him to the door leading to his beroom. He slid the dorr open to shoe a bedroom eith black walls and a huge bed to the right of the doorway. It had bleach white sheets and all the furniture was the same shade of white. But the floor, it was covered with red carpet the same shade as Renji's hair.

Of course Renji, having been to absorbed in his new boyfriend, didn't notice any of this. Well except for the bed which he followed Byakuya to and layed him on the back before he could even address Renji.

"Eager are we," Byakuya said smirking at the red head srattling his hips. "Maybe," Renji said licking from his belly button to his chest causing the raven haired beauty beneath him to shiver. "Renji...can I see your chest," Byakuya blushed when Renji looked up from his ministrations. "Of course, don't ever be embrassed to ask me something Bya-kun," Renji said nuzzling Byakuya's adam's apple, and untieing his obi and sliding it off his shoulders.

"I love your tattoos," Byakuya said running his fingers along Renji's arm. "Thanks they're for Zabimaru," Renji said sucking on Byakuya's neck. "I guessed as much," Byakuya said kneeding Renji's shoulders. Weilding a sword that swings caused Renji's shoulder muscles to be extremely large. Byakuya marveled as those muscles rolled with each of Renji's movements and they just screamed power.

"That feels nice," Renji mummered as he moved down Byakuya's chest. He kissed and licker Byakuya's abs and moved to just above his hakama. He lightly kissed the buldge in his hakama and slowly untied the knot. He smirked up at Byakuya. "No findoshi eh, ya planned this didn't ya," Renji said licking the engorged head of Byakuya's cock.

"Yesss," Byakuya hissed, as he watched Renji slowly take in all of his dick. He slid his hands into Renji's hair and gently massaged his scalp. Renji hummed in approval around Byakuya causing a visible shudder run through the normally calm man. When Renji looked up at Byakuya he felt his arousal pluse with lust for this gorgeous creature.

Renji sped up jis pace, determined to please Byakuya. He slid his hand around the base of his dick and moved it up and down with his mouth. "Renji...please stop...before I...come," Byakuya panted. Renji pulled off of Byakuya's cock smirking at the audiable pop. He wrapped his hand around Byakuya's dick, stroking it slowly."But I want you to come in my mouth Bya-kun," Renji said innocently as he pouted at Byakuya.

"But..well-"

"I can fuck you after that, unless you can only handle one round," Renji said licking at Byakuya's lips. "Oh you'd be suprised at how long I cna go Ren-chan," Byakuya said moving Renji's head back down,"Suck." "Hai, Byakuya-sama," Renji said as he took him into his mouth sucking hard and moving faster than he had before.

Byakuya arched his back slamming his head into the mattress as he bucked his hips up into Renji's mouth. He screamed his new lover's name as he emptied his seed into Renji's mouth. Renji milked Byakuya to the last drop, swallowing all of Byakuya's come. "You taste good Byakuya," Renji said looking up at his sated face.

"Thanks," Byakuya said smiling up at Renji. Renji's cock twitched at that smile and he groaned as Byakuya moved his foot to rud againt him. Renji snarled as he flipped Byakuya unto his hands and knees.

"I hope you don't mind if I'm a little ruff with you, I just can't hold back anymore," Renji whispered in Byakuya's ear as he rubbed his clothed erection against Byakuya's ass. "Actually that's fine I...kina like it ruff," Byakuya mumbled. Renji practically purred at this.'His Byakuya like it ruff...his...'

Renji moved his fingers to Byakuya's mouth."Suck them hun," Renji said as he reached to untie his hakama. "That won't be necesary, Renji," Byakuya said as he reached over to the little side table and pulled out a bottle of lube, and gave it to Renji. Renji chuckled as he took it from Byakuya. "I didn't know ya wanted me that bad," Renji said coating his fingers and throwing the bottle over his shoulder.

"You'd be suprosed at how long I've waited for this," Byakuya said raising his hips up for Renji. Renji slowly slid two fingers into Byakuya, making the black haired man moan out in pleasure. "Have ya ever touched youself like this before Kuya" Renji panted.

"Yes," Byakuya groaned out as those two fingers teasted his sweet spot.

"Who did ya think about when ya did that," Renji said moving his other hand to kneed Byakuya's ass.

"Youuuu...Renji," Byakuya moande as Renji put a third finger inside him and pushed against his prostate. Renji took his fingers form Byakuya, and moved his clean hand to hold Byakuya's hand that was practically clawing up the sheets. "Are you ready, Kuya," renji said slicking his cock in lube. Byakuya looked over his shoulder at his subordinate. He moved the hand not being held by Renji to untie Renji's hair and remove his bandana to uncover even more tattoos.

"Yes, I'm ready," Byakuya said nodding at Renji. Renji grabbed onto Byakuya's left hip and slammed into him. He knew going in slow would cause him more pain than just getting it over with quickly. Renji pulled back out quickly and set their fast pace. Renji groaned at Byakuya's tight heat, pumped his cock.

For a while Renji was completely absorbed in watching his cock slide in and out of Byakuya's body. The contrast of his tanned dick and Byakuya's pale ass almost mesmorized the red haired shinigami.

"Renji," Byakuya gasped as Renji hit his prostate dead on,"Harder, faster, please." Renji took the hand holding Byakuya's to grip his other hip. He layed his chest against Byakuya's back giving him a better angle to make Byakuya see stars. "Kuya your so sexy," Renji said licking his ear.

"Aah..Renji I need-," Byakuya moaned out as Renji wrapped his hand around Byakuya's swolen member. Byakuya cried out Renji's name as his cock exploded onto the sheets. Renji bit Byakuya's shoulder and slammed his cock into Byakuya's ass, now gripping him like a vice. As he pushed in deeper than before he growled out Byakuya's name as he came long and hard.

They panted as they tried to recover from their mind blowing orgasms. Renji pulled out slowly causing Byakuya to moan as his tired muscles were stimulated. He grabbed Byakuya and layed down with him on his chest. Renji combed his fingers through Byakuya's hair removing the kenshekin.

"You were amazing Byakuya," Renji said nuzzling Byakuya's cheek. "Thank you will you please stay the night with me," Byakuya said looking up at Renji, his eyes pleading. "Of course," Renji said kissing Byakuya softly.

"Good boy, Renji," Byakuya said smirking. Renji sighed and rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his new lover and slept.

~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~

**Human Cup Silver!!!**

Candice: So what do you think guys?

Renji: I approve see Byakuya even Candice thinks I should be on top!!

Byakuya: Well so it seems, I believe she did mention that I planned it all Renji

Renji: SO! I STILL TOPPED YOU!!!

Byakuya: .....Scatter Senbornzakura

Renji: AHHHHH *runs for life from room*

Candice: BYAKUYAAAA what did I tell you about that! *sighs* See you guys in the next chapter! *runs out to find Renji*

Byakuya: Don't worry he'll be fine I have to top him next time. *smirks evily*

TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!! CONTRUCTIVE CRITISM EXPECTED BUT LETS BE NICE :D. PLEASE CHECK MY SPELLING AS MENTIONED EARLIER I DONT HAVE A SPELL CHECKER LOL.

~**~VOCAB~**~

HAKAMA- PANTS (of shinigami uniform)  
OBI- TOP (of shinigami uniform)  
Taichou- Captain Hai- Yes


	2. me and your brother deal with it

hey people sorry its taken so long for me to get out this chapter but here it is...

* * *

~~~~~~8 weeks later~~~~~~

Renji and Byakuya's relationship had flourished in the last weeks. The couple spent the majority of their off hours together in the seclusion of either of their home. Today was one of the days they stayed in Byakuya's mansion which Renji loved. But it was sometimes hard to stay hidden from all of Byakuya's family, but they made it work.

Byakuya sat in the middle of his couch with his hair tied up in a ponytail. His robes gone and replaced with a loose fitting t-shirt and baggy pants on from the real world that Byakuya actually adored. Renji, wearing and out fit similar to Byakuya but had knee length shorts on instead of pants, layed across Byakuya's lap on the couch legs kicking up in the air completely absorbed in the book he had borrowed from Rukia, Marked, sometimes he wondered why he picked from Rukia's books but he was usually shocked by the fact that the books totally captured his attention, what's not to love about a vampire book.

They had been sitting their for about an hour when there was a knock at the door followed by a very familiar voice, "Nii-sama are you in there." Rukia. Renji looked up at Byakuya and noticed that he had fallen asleep. Dammit, Renji thought, oh well it cant hurt for her to see me here I'm sure she won't have a problem with it. So Renji stood up carefully as to not wake Byakuya and walked over to the door.

He slid the door open to reveal his favorite midget, her mouth dropping open at the unexpected appearance of her childhood friend. "R-renji wha..what are you doing here...in Nii-sama's quarters!,"Rukia stuttered. Renji smiled his favorite toothy grin and turned around looking at Byakuya his eyes open and now watching how his subordinate would handle this situation. "Yea me and your brother deal with it," Renji said shutting the door in Rukia's face. He knew she wouldn't be able to calmly talk to him about this until later.

Byakuya chuckled quietly as he watched Renji close the door on his little sister. So much for keeping it a secret, he thought, oh well I didn't expect it to last this long actually. "Renji do you think you were a little harsh with her," Byakuya said patting the seat next to him. "Eh..not really, you know how people are when they are taken of guard like that, she wouldn't have been able to do anything but ask a ton of questions I don't really feel like answerin' right now and we need to spend as much time as we can together right now cause I'm leaving for the Human world tomorrow," Renji said sitting down next to Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded in agreement. He looked out the window into the setting sun and frowned as he realized how little time he had to spend with Renji. "We really should be making the most of our time together and I don't think that entails me sleeping" Byakuya said looking at his red haired lover. "No, I don't think it does either," Renji said moving to kiss Byakuya.

Byakuya slipped his tongue into Renji's mouth and moaned as the red head began to suck on his tongue like there was no tomorrow. He slid his hands into Renji's hair and twirled the ends between his fingers. They gasped for air and Byakuya picked Renji up and moved him to his bed. "I love you so much Renji-kun," Byakuya nuzzled Renji's neck. "I know you do Bya," Renji said rolling them over.

Renji took off Byakuya's t-shirt and licked at his chest, "I wanna show u how much I'm gunna miss you Byakuya-sama," Renji smirked. Byakuya sighed, there was no changing Renji's mind when he got like this. "I don't know Renji I'm gunna miss u a lot," Byakuya purred. Renji smiled as his licked at Byakuya's smooth abs. "Lift your hips up Bya," Renji nuzzled Byakuya's member through the baggy pants. Byakuya whimpered and lifted his hips up so Renji could slide off his pants and boxers.

"Hmm, what do you want me to do Byakuya-sama?"

"S-suck me Renji," Byakuya blushed he loved it when Renji used any dirty talk towards him but it was still kind of awkward for him to use that kind of language. "Not good enough Bya," Renji looked up at him. Byakuya sighed, "Suck me Renji." "Hai, Byakuya-sama," Renji swallowed Byakuya quickly and wrapped his hand around the base sliding it up with his mouth, not bothering to hold Byakuya's hips down. Byakuya moaned loudly as the warm friction from Renji's mouth slowly destroyed his control.

Renji pulled off of Byakuya, "You're so sexy Byakuya but I'd rather you cum inside me somewhere other than my mouth." Renji removed all of his clothes. Byakuya gasped and furrowed his eye brows, "So you're going to bottom?" "Yea," Renji leaned over to the night stand and picked up the tube of lube. He opened it and poured some over his fingers rubbing it some before sliding it into his arse. Renji whimpered from the initial pain which turned into blinding pleasure as he looked down at Byakuya. His hair had mostly fallen out of his pony his and was splayed out around his head, his lips were swollen, he had multiple hickeys, and his cock was flushed and leaking precum just waiting to fill him. Renji groaned loudly as he slid another finger into himself.

"Renji," Byakuya leaned up and meet Renji lips licking them and dominating his willing lieutenant's mouth. Byakuya moved his hand around to grab Renji's wrist to notice Renji had inserted another finger into his stretched hole, and was thrusting his hips back into his fingers. "You want me?" Byakuya smirked as Renji's body jerked as he wrapped his hand around the red-heads neglected member.

Renji mewled quietly as his eyes glazed over with lust. "Yesss Byakuya I want you so much. I want your cock to fill me. And I want you to cum in me so hard I limp for a week." Byakuya groaned as his cock became harder than it had in his whole life. "How do you want it baby," Byakuya said as he untied Renji's hair. "Lay down on your back Bya," Renji said as he slid his fingers out of himself. Renji crawled over to Byakuya and put his hands on his shoulder for support, as he positioned himself over Byakuya's cock. Byakuya grabbed Renji's hips and lowered him over his length. Byakuya moaned as soon as his head slid past that oh so tight ring of muscles,"Fuck." Renji moaned as soon as that word fell from Byakuya's lips and looked up at the raven haired man. "You're so hot when you curse."

Renji lifted up off of Byakuya until only the head was inside him and he slammed down as Byakuya snapped his hips up to meet Renji's. They continued at their harsh pace until Byakuya lifted Renji's left leg up and over his shoulder and changed his angle. Renji screamed as sparks shout through his body. "DAMN IT do that again!" Byakuya slammed into Renji's prostate causing him to scream and moan every time his cock hit it. "Byakuya!" Byakuya loved it when Renji screamed his name, it made his insides burn, He felt Renji trying to get further down on his cock as he looked up to see that his hand was wrapped around his cock. The look in his eyes feral and needy as he stared at Byakuya. "Cum in me Byakuya, fill me with your hot cum,"Renji gasped as Byakuya pulled himself up to Renji by his hair. "No you will cum before me and I want you to cum all over my Renji cover me in your dirty seed." "OOOOH O FUCK BYAKUYA FUCK AAAAHHH!!!" Renji howled as he coated Byakuya's chest and abs with his load. "RENJI GOD DAMN IT!" Byakuya's cock exploded inside Renji, white washing his insides.

Renji barely resisted the urge to look down at his cum cover captain. "Shit I probably should get you a towel," Byakuya grabbed Renji's wrist as he was leaving to go to the bathroom. "I don't think a towel will take care of this Renji I think I'll just take a shower would you like to join me." Byakuya smiled genuinely at Renji. Renji kissed Byakuya's forehead "I'd love to Bya..."

* * *

Candice: TA DA!

Ichigo & Uryuu: *dies*

Candice: Thanks for reviewing my story Ichigo and Uryuu your nosebleeds and fainting are great reviews :)

Renji: *growls* I can't wait for the next chapter

Byakuya: Hm you have had an influence on me Renji

Renji: Well your just so hot when you cuss

Byakuya: *blushes* thank you koi

Candice: You to are so cute I love you both *glomps*

Cadie: *sighs picks Ichigo up* Good story Candice it really made me like this pairing more! But next time can you warn me before you let Ichigo read it now I have to carry him back to my stories lol

Candice: Thanks I'll try to warn you next time :D

The next chapter will be the last in this series I'm so excited sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I will be publishing an AxelxRoxas for anyone who enjoys that pairing :)


End file.
